the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns: 2013 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2013 will be listed here. Post-Siege Fel Reaver Crisis December 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Pursuing the Dominion of the Sun into Hellfire Peninsula, the regiment was unable to prevent the blood elves from using their technology to reactivate several fel reavers and bring them to bear against the forces of the Alliance. The regiment defended Honor Hold from the Dominion and their fel reavers and was narrowly able to prevent its destruction. Ribbon: Dominion Aid to Westfall November 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: King Varian Wrynn entered peace talks with Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron of Silvermoon following the Siege of Orgrimmar. Lor'themar sent the Dominion of the Sun as a measure of good faith to aid Westfall in dealing with the elemental vortex ripped open during the Cataclysm. The regiment met and escorted the blood elves to the vortex, but soon discovered that the Dominon intended to betray them and siphon the magical font for their own siege machines. The Dominion escaped as Alliance factions quarreled over potential conflict with Silvermoon. Ribbon: Siege of Orgrimmar September 2013 - October 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Grand Alliance and New Horde joined forces to lay siege to Orgrimmar following Garrosh Hellscream's brutal subjugation of the city. After landing at Northwatch Hold, the regiment proceeded into Durotar where it joined the invasion forces in breaking through Garrosh's defenses and deposing the warlord over the course of a month. The regiment then stood as honor guard for the grand trial of the Garrosh Loyalists captured during the siege. Ribbon: Shadowmist Crisis August 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After a series of seemingly unconnected events within the Kingdom of Stormwind, a mysterious mist crept across the realm that brought forth shadowy beasts and spiders. Led by Archmage Beauregard Galimus, the regiment called upon its allies to fight the shadow creatures and determine their source. The mists subsided after the regiment engaged and defeating a void lord in the forests of Eastvale, leaving more questions than answers. Ribbon: The Burning Charge July 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Westridge Cavaliers rode to the Burning Steppes on reports that Blackrock Orcs were preparing to launch an attack on Morgan's Vigil. Led by Sir Ythvar Ironskar, the cavalrymen slaughtered the orcs in the field - deterring them from their plans and reminding them of Stormwind's might. Ribbon: Conquest of Kun-Lai February 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Already locked in a fierce war that spanned the continent of Pandaria, forces of the Grand Alliance and New Horde set their sights on Kun-Lai Summit. After the Lu Bian Relic, an ancient Mogu weapon, was discovered to be in Kun-Lai, the Alliance and Horde fought savagely for it - eventually leading to the Horde's defeat and the damaged relic being seized by the men and women sworn to an ambitious Lordaeronian queen-claimant. Ribbon: Liberation of Dalaran January 2013 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: In the aftermath of the expulsion of the Sunreavers from Dalaran, the Horde laid siege to the city and forced the Alliance to come to its defense. Alongside the Alliance, the regiment successfully defended the city and captured the leader of the Dominion of the Sun, Tendael Dawnlight. After being tried for his war crimes at Westbrook Garrison, Tendael was assassinated by Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman before he could serve his sentence. Ribbon: Category:Campaigns